


Artemis dies young

by MewSefet



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewSefet/pseuds/MewSefet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis always knew she was going to go out fighting she just didn't think it was going to take so long and Adrian didn't think it would be so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artemis dies young

**Author's Note:**

> Adrian belongs to mimi-911, I'm just borrowing him...

Artemis moved her hand weakly to Adrian’s as he pulled her intohis lap wincing in pain as he did so. She hadn’t wanted him to see her dying, she feltpathetic despite how stupid that was when she was slowly dying of blood loss and most likely a range of other injuries as well. “At least you can remember me young, if you remember me at all” She choked out a half-hearted laugh, coughing up blood as a result. She knew she was beyond saving, no amount of healing would be able to fix the damage. Heal one injury and she’d probably die from another, though in her defence the other guys looked worse considering they were already dead, though she wasn’t far off herself she still found the thought strangely comforting.

Adrian watched her helplessly, faltering slightly at her words. “Of course I’ll remember you,” he reassured her, his hand brushing a piece of her hair from her palling face. He would remember her, though what if he didn’t, in the scheme of things she was just a speck of dust in his timeline, Artemis knew that and she didn’t blame him for it, though she didn’t think Adrian was really ready to accept that as truth.

Artemis could feel her body start to truly shut down, the adrenaline pumping around her body starting to fade. “One last kiss before I go then?” she asked him, she had accepted her fate, she went down fighting and that’s how she wanted it, she just didn’t expect it to take so long.

Adrian just stared at the woman, she was reasonably calm for someone who was bleeding out, but he suspected that was because of the blood loss. For the most part it was, though it was also Artemis’s final attempt to look strong, she may be dying but she wasn’t going to let it take her dignity as well, she would go out as her and not as a shell and hopefully with a kiss.

"Quickly or you’ll be kissing a corpse, or at least more of one than I already am" Artemis snapped, her motor control was gone and she was barely holding on to what little life she had left. Seeing her desperation Adrian leant down, bringing his lips to hers. Her lips were cold as they moved against his, pulling away he saw her smile. "That’s more like it" She said, her previously strong tone now barely a whisper, her eyes fluttering closed. "It hurt’s Adrian" he heard her breath weakly, she just wanted to die already, but her body wasn’t letting her.

Adrian closed his eyes at her words and hushed her, “just go to sleep and the pain will go away” he told her quietly, his hand brushing her forehead in a calming gesture, he continued this until he heard her last breath leave her. He just sat there with her head in his lap, her blood soaking into his clothes.


End file.
